


New Years

by FloingMachines



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Also some dirty talk, But holy wow this was a lot, F/F, It's a black tie event n stuff, It's really just smut there's no plot here, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: Florence and Isa go to a new years party (and Florence is a tease)This is really just super smutty...sorry I guess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay holy shit this was a lot to write but...I had an idea.

            “Why am I going to this black tie event again?” Isa asked. She was sitting on their bed only half dressed for the event, her makeup and hair was done but she was still wearing a long tee shirt in an almost refusal to get dressed for the event.

            “Because I was invited to this black tie New Years party and it would be rude to not at least make an appearance.” Florence said. “We’re going to be late if you don’t at least start to get dressed.” She pinned her ginger hair back and inspected herself in the mirror. “By the way what are you wearing tonight?”

            “Just a little black dress.” Isa shrugged and stood up from the bed and wandered towards the closet, searching for the dress she had in mind. “The whole suit thing is new for you.”

            “Black suits are.” Florence didn’t try to hide her gaze as Isa slipped into the skin-tight black dress. “Don’t forget we can always _leave early_.” There’s a suggestive hint to her voice and Isa feels herself shiver slightly. Florence walked over to her and lightly set her hands on the smaller girl’s shoulders. “We could leave early and I could find out exactly how good you look out of that dress.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the other girl’s neck.

            Isa turned around so she was facing Florence and wrapped her arms around her. “And why do we have to late until later to do that?” She raised her eyebrows.

            “We’d be late otherwise.” Florence grinned and pressed to quick kiss to her lips. “The taxi’s going to be here in 20 minutes.”

            Isa huffed and dug her heels out of the closet as Florence drifted out of the room to collect the rest of her things. Black tie events really weren’t her thing – but Florence was and damn if the promises of later didn’t sound _promising_. Her mouth had already gone dry and she had to swallow hard a few times to feel her tongue again before she stood up with the heels on and walked downstairs with a small clutch in her hands.

            Florence was downstairs tapping something out on her phone and Isa stopped on the last stair, watching her. The pants she was wearing were slim and black and to her dismay she found that Flo was also wearing heels. The suit jacket fit her frame nicely with a button down shirt and small black tie to match. The whole black suit thing was new, but it fit her and it fit her well.

            “Are you ready to go?” Florence asked, looking up and smiling. “You look good.”

            “So do you.” In a few strides Isa reached her and pulled her in for a kiss. “You’ll look better out of the suit, though.” She finished with a devilish grin.

            “Who said that _I’d_ be the one undressed?” She teased and Isa rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

            “We’ll see about that.”

            The taxi beeped outside of the flat and Florence took Isa’s hand in hers, gently lacing their fingers together. She looked the door behind them and they got into the backseat of the taxi and Florence rattled off the address. Florence chatted idly with the taxi driver for a few minutes before both fell into silence and she detangled their hands.

            “Do we know anyone coming to this party?” Isa asked, trying to ignore Florence’s hand that was now resting on her thigh. Her dress was short and it didn’t take long for Florence’s fingers to find the exposed skin, rubbing small circles.

            “I’m not sure yet, but I am sure that we’ll figure it out.”

            “M’kay.” Isa said, resting her head on Florence’s shoulder. “Is there going to at least be champagne for New Years?”

            “Oh come on this isn’t the dark ages, Isa. Of course.”

            As soon as they entered the large building rented out for the party Florence was swept away by some people Isa didn’t recognize. Florence shot her an apologetic look as she was dragged away and Isa made her way to the small bar and ordered an early glass of white wine. She recognized a few people and made her way over to them and idly talked to them while scanning the room for Florence occasionally.

            The redhead was talking to two stuffy looking old guys, but her attention clearly wasn’t in the conversation. She could tell that she was looking at her and it was driving her crazy, she was certainly going to go crazy before this party was over. Florence winked at her and Isa swallowed a groan as a pool of heat shot right between her legs. Her grip tightened around the stem of her wine glass and Florence turned away and Isa slowly closed her eyes.

            “Everything okay, Iz?”

            “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” She answered before taking a long sip of wine and to her dismay finding that Florence was nowhere to be found once again. She was telling the people she was hanging out with what she was up to these days when Florence floated over and her hand gently rested on Isa’s hip and Isa swore she was going to explode on the spot.

            Isa introduced her to her friends before an announcement was made and everyone was hustled to their tables. Florence was sitting to her right and some food was brought out and with it more alcohol, which Isa thanked them for profusely. She wanted the alcohol to take the edge off of how much she wanted Florence right now, but as the evening continued it seemed that all it did was make it worse.

            “I’m glad you found some people here I’m sorry that I got whisked off.”

            “No, no it’s fine don’t worry about it.” Isa murmured, finding it hard to concentrate when Florence’s hand was making its way up her thigh under the table. Someone was giving a speech and Isa couldn’t even begin to comprehend it for a moment because she was so distracted by the way Florence’s long curved fingers danced over her exposed skin.

            “Stop teasing.” She whispered to Florence.

            “Good things come to those who wait, Isabella.” Florence replied, lips brushing her ear.

            Isa shudders again when she hears Florence use her full name, there’s something about the way she says it and out of the corner of her eye she can see Flo grinning with satisfaction. The speech ends and suddenly the hand leaves and they’re all clapping and Isa still can’t remember what the hell the speech was supposed to be about.

            She’s so turned on and her head is so clouded that she doesn’t even notice that another speaker has gotten up and Florence’s hand has resumed its place on her thigh, but this time higher and for a brief moment she brushes her clit over her underwear and Isa jerks and looks around frantically, making sure no one noticed. She’s practically grinding her teeth together to stop from screaming when the speech is over and they have to continue politely talking to the people at their table.

            Isa knows that Florence knows exactly how crazy she’s making her and that infuriates her all the more. She’s talking to another producer when the music turns back on and everyone gets up again and Isa loses Florence and she momentarily wonders if that’s a blessing or a curse. At this rate she’s not going to last until midnight or until they get back to the flat and she’s just trying not to think about it or the way Florence’s promise filled voice sounds…

            She catches the redhead out of the corner of her eye and she’s walking towards a back hallway. Their eyes meet momentarily and she waits a few moments before excusing herself and quickly following her down the hallway. She takes a right turn and feels a hand grab her and drag her into what is now apparently a bathroom.

            “How are you enjoying the party?” Florence asked. She was standing behind her with arms wrapped around the smaller woman and her breath was hot against Isa’s ear.

            “You’re driving me _crazy_.” Isa rasped in response, turning around to face Florence.

            “It’ll be worth the wait.” Florence promises, her hands on Isa’s hips, pulling the blonde girl so that she’s pulled flush to Florence’s body.

            She sighs at the contact and reaches her hands up to either side of Florence’s face and pulls her down for a heated kiss. It doesn’t take long for her tongue to slip into Florence’s mouth and for Flo to back her up against a tiled wall with her thigh between her legs.

            Isa moans into her mouth and she wants more contact, she’s desperate for Florence to touch her, to fuck her hard because damn it at that moment she could care less about the party outside but she wants her to take her right here and right now.

            Her hands move down from Florence’s face to her jacket and she tries to push it off her shoulders, but Florence stops her. “Not now.” She whispers.

            Isa’s head slams back against the wall in frustration. “Florence _please_.” She’s practically whining for her at this point and usually it’s the other way around, but the other woman is playing with her and it’s clear and Isa is certain she has never been more frustrated in her life.

            “You know now isn’t the time.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “We don’t have to stay until the end, Isa.” She whispered before pressing a light kiss to the bit of skin behind Isa’s ear. “We should head back outside.”

            Isa knows she should but she doesn’t want to agree with the other woman at this moment. After thirty seconds she concedes and nods and Florence leaves the bathroom first and Isa makes her way out more turned on than she was before. It’s 11 o’clock now and she wanders back over to the bar and asks for another drink. Someone else she knows wanders over and she can barely keep herself invested in the conversation because now there’s music and Florence is dancing and her hips are swinging _just right_ and she’s biting her lip right then. Florence turns around and makes eye contact her and her eyes are dark and Isa swears right then and there that she will get her revenge for this, revenge for making her wait like this.

            She excuses herself from the conversation and puts down her glass and strides over to Florence and now the black tie event has disintegrated into a rambling drunken party of sorts and to the beat of the loud pumping music she backs herself into her taller girlfriend and begins to grind on her. She hears Florence audibly gasp before strong hands grab her hips and pull her closer and she grins because now _she’s_ winning, just a little bit.

            “Isa.” Florence hisses. “What are you doing?”

            “What are you talking about?” Isa turns her head and grins mischievously.

            “How about leaving this party now?” Florence asks and Isa nods (maybe a little too eagerly) and Florence leaves to thank the host and then comes back, grabs her hand and they get into the taxi that was apparently already waiting for them.

            They get in the backseat and it’s like the ride there except Flo has grown bolder and her hand is much closer to her center now and she’s aching for her.

            The cab doesn’t take long to get back to the flat and Florence profusely thanks the driver before the pair dashes out of the car and towards their flat. It doesn’t take long for both of them to rush inside the house before Isa slams the door behind them.

            “I want you right now.” Isa gasps, her breaths coming out heavy.

            She doesn’t wait for a response from Florence before kissing her hard and pushing her towards the stairs, throwing off the other woman’s jacket and then popping the buttons on her shirt and discarding it somewhere in the stairwell. She’s managed to get Florence down to her bra and she backs her towards their bedroom and backs her against the bed before pushing her against it and then promptly straddling the taller woman, rocking against her thigh.

            “You’re so wet.” Florence’s voice comes out as practically a growl and Isa undoes her bra, throwing it off the bed as she lowers her mouth to Florence’s neck.

            “You did that.” Isa rasped. “That dancing at the end – that killed me I couldn’t take it anymore after that.”

            Florence flipped Isa over so that she was straddling her and kicked her dress pants off.

            “That dress leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, Isabella.”

            “That’s the point.”

            Florence leans in so her full body weigh is resting against Isa and they both groan at the contact. “What do you want?” Her voice is heavy and Isa is having trouble forming coherent words, especially with the way Florence is rocking her hips into her.

            “You.” Isa gasped finally, one hand at the back of Florence’s neck and the other tugging at her underwear. “I want you to take me Florence, fuck me hard please I need you.”

            That was all the encouragement the other woman needed before she pulled down the neckline of her dress, exposing her breasts and she felt Florence’s hot mouth enveloping one of her nipples and she finds her head thrown back as she feels Florence touching her _finally_.

            It doesn’t take long for Florence to move on, her fingers parting her already ruined underwear to the side. Their eyes meet and Florence slowly drags her fingers through her wet folds before bringing them to her lips and Isa swears she’s going to die right there from how hot the scene unfolding in front of her is.

            Without warning Florence plunges two fingers into her and Isa’s back arches off the bed, her hands grasping at the sheets on the bed as Florence’s mouth meets hers in a messy kiss as she feels Florence moving in her. Her fingers curl forward and she moans loudly again, she wants her so bad just to make her cum.

            She knows she isn’t going to last long like this and Florence adds a third finger and her mouth opens and her forehead bumps against Florence’s. She’s close, she can feel it and when she cums around Florence’s fingers the other woman doesn’t stop until her body is done shaking and she feels like she’s clinging onto the other woman for dear life.

            “Worth the wait?” Florence asks, laughing and kissing her gently.

            “Fuck, Florence.” Isa gasps. “Fuck that was good. It’s your turn now.”

            She moves Florence so that she’s laying on her back on the bed and then crawls on top of her, kissing her gently at first and then feeling it heat up into more as she peels the rest of her clothing off and feels exactly how turned on Florence is against her thigh.

            “I want to go down on you.” Isa whispered and Florence breathlessly nodded. Isa slowly kissed her way down her body, stopping at where her hipbone and taking a moment to leave a small hickey before looking up at Florence who nodded. In one broad stroke she ran her tongue over the other woman’s sex.

            “Fuck, Isa” Florence moaned.

            “You taste so _fucking_ good.” Isa breathed, causing Florence to moan louder and she pulled her thigh over her shoulder and sucked the other woman’s clit into her mouth.

            The noises coming out of Florence sounded as good as a symphony to Isa and she could tell she was getting close and without warning she pulled back and watched Florence writhe above her.          

            “Isabella.” Florence draws her name out into a long moan and Isa groans.

            “Do that again.” She gasped. “Say my name.”

            Florence moans a bit louder this time, her hips jerking and seeking friction. “Please, Isa.”

            Isa presses a light kiss to her clit before slowly sinking her index finger into Florence and beginning to pump slowly before moving herself back up to kiss Florence, to have her taste herself on her lips. Florence cums around her finger, head thrown back in ecstasy before they kiss again and Isa pulls out of her.

            “Happy New Years.” Isa whispers, laying down next to Florence and pulling the blankets over them.        

            “Mm, Happy New Years.” Florence replies and softly kisses Isabella. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

 

           


End file.
